


Four Ways to Kill Lance Corkoran

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), High-Rise (2015), The Night Manager (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Green Eyes, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies, Lust, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mild Language, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Presents, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this Heaven ? If not it should’ve been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Ways to Kill Lance Corkoran

Lance Corkoran glanced about the room he’d found himself in. White walls, floor and ceiling along with an absolutely enormous dark oak framed bed. The only other source of colour were the twin doors on opposite walls. The light that filled the room had no source seeming to come from everywhere at once. A soft creak told him one of those doors had started to open, obviously, he turned his attention to it. Was he ever glad that he did when two men strode through that door.

One dearest Loki and the other...Sir Thomas Sharpe ? Loki was clad in a raven black suit complete with tie, the chin length hair freshly washed and silky. And Thomas ? A thread-bare, yet well-fitted cobalt suit, those unruly black curls crowned with a top hat. Emerald- and blue-eyes, respectively, glittered in ivory skinned faces.

He had to lick his lips a few times before he could speak. “Beautiful, just beautiful. Be still my lusting heart.” Was this Heaven ? If not it should’ve been.

“Aren’t we forgetting some, Corky ?”

“Pine ?” Who else could make up part of his wildest fantasy ? This time he actually had to turn and look. Oh, thank you, God. “Welcome back, sweetheart.”

Pine wore the same impeccable black suit, maroon tie and golden clip as the first time they’d met. That brown hair slicked back so nicely, not a single piece out-of-place. His fingers twitched. Fuck, Pine alone would break the scale with his hair tousled. Stood beside Pine was the infamously mad Dr. Robert Laing in a charcoal-grey suit. Like Pine, Laing’s hair was also slicked back, their skin tanned instead of pale.

A whimper left his lips, someone tell him this wasn’t a dream. This was far too perfect to be a dream.

Loki’s voice entered his ear, “You’re welcome. Happy birthday, Lance.”

Still, he let himself fall back on the bed and closed his eyes. One for Loki, two for Thomas, three for Laing and four for Pine. Laughter quickly had him opening them. Everyone was still there. What to do, what to do. So much gorgeousness and so little time. In all of history there’d never been a better way to die. This was a much better prezzie than Roper’s. A watch, a bloody watch. Well, he supposed he could use it to see if Pine’s stamina was anything close to Loki’s. It’d certainly be fun to find out.


End file.
